


Word Perfect

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Theo helps Pansy practice a speech.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Series: A Drabble A Day [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Word Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Word(s) of the Day: _Word Perfect._ Spoken without any mistakes.

“Once more, Pans. From the start-”

Pansy forced herself to focus. Perhaps practising her speech for the Wix Guild of Artisans with Theo hadn’t been such a bright idea. Those red lips were far too distracting…

Theo grinned, holding her parchment up before him. “No mistakes this time, love-”

Pansy cast her eyes over the beautiful body of her lover. Dating fellow Slytherins certainly had its advantages. Only they understood her competitive nature. 

“ _Mmmm_. How, precisely, are you going to help me?”

Theo gave her a lustful glance. “Whatever it takes. By the end of tonight, you’ll be word perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
